Pulang
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Ekspedisi Luar Dinding Ke-57, Eren Jaeger tertidur di dalam kamarnya dan bermimpi. Ada Shiganshina, ada kotanya, ada rumahnya, berdiri tegak dengan kokoh seperti saat ia kecil, bahkan ada yang menunggunya di dalam sana. "Aku pulang, Ibu. Aku pulang..."


Malam ini gelap dan dingin, tidak tampak sama sekali dua jenis benda langit yang biasanya selalu bertengger di kegelapan. Sunyi, bahkan suara jangkrik atau tonggeret tak terdengar. Bahkan bunyi malam seakan tak pernah menjamah bumi. Bahkan tak ada garis cahaya yang seharusnya ditumpahkan rembulan karena tertutup awan.

Padahal, ini di luar dinding. Satu-satunya tempat di dunia ini yang masih berliput alam. Satu-satunya daerah di dunia ini yang masih berselimut kehijauan dedaunan. Satu-satunya wilayah di dunia ini yang tak tertutupi tembok raksasa setinggi lima puluh meter. Satu-satunya tempat di dunia ini yang memiliki arti kebebasan.

Dalam suatu kamar, Eren Jaeger menyilangkan tangan dan kakinya di atas tempat tidur sembari berbaring. Mulutnya bersiul kecil, menyanyikan senandung yang selalu ia lantunkan ketika dirinya masih berwujud bocah ingusan. Bersama Armin, sebelum ada Mikasa. Ketika ibunya masih ada.

Ha, itu cerita lama. Dan senandung itu masih ia ingat hingga sekarang. Membekas di kalbunya bagaikan arang yang tercoret di atas kanvas putih. Meninggalkan kenangan di hatinya laksana guratan nama di batang pohon.

Selama ini, selalu diingatnya. Dan selamanya akan terus diingatnya.

Belum lama ini, Mikasa datang dan masuk ke kamarnya. Mereka berbincang sedikit layaknya saudara. Bagaimana Mikasa khawatir akan Eren yang tidak berhasil menjadi titan saat pelatihan, dan malah berubah di saat yang tidak tepat, membuatnya hampir dimusuhi seluruh anggota Scouting Legion kalau saja Levi dan Hanji tidak membelanya.

Pemuda itu bersiap untuk tidur. Membaringkan diri di atas kasur, tangannya bersilang di belakang kepala dengan mata yang tertutup harus tidur sekarang, sebab besok misi pertamanya sebagai anggota Scouting Legion akan segera dimulai, bersama teman-temannya yang lain tentunya.

Dalam tiga detik, Eren berhasil masuk dengan sukses ke alam mimpi.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Pulang **_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin (C) Isayama Hajime**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Canon, AR, setting episode 14-15, mungkin OOC, awas typo, kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi, ada sedikit sho-ai di akhir**_

_**Untuk merayakan Hari Ibu, 22 Desember 2013**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Eren bermimpi. Ah, ia tidak begitu yakin ini adalah mimpi. Sebab semua terasa begitu nyata. Temboknya, langitnya, bangunannya, semua yang ada di dalamnya. Nyata seperti dirinya. Namun ia segera sadar, semua ini mimpi, sebab seingatnya, dirinya masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur malam tadi. Menunggu langit yang membiru gelap dengan sabar hingga ia cerah kembali.

Ia yakin ini mimpi, sebab rumahnya di Shiganshina tidak utuh lagi seperti yang berdiri di hadapannya kini. Rumah itu telah hancur akibat serangan titan lima tahun yang lalu, tidak berdiri tegak dengan pemandangan yang persis sama seperti yang tercetak dalam ingatan masa kecilnya.

Bagaimanapun, ini mimpi. Namun entah kenapa, meski ia tahu itu hanyalah mimpi, Eren tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah rumah itu. Walau ia tahu itu hanyalah mimpi, Eren tetap mengetuk pintu kayunya dengan pelan.

Pintu itu terbuka.

"Selamat datang, Eren."

Mata hijau itu membulat. Suara lembut yang selalu ia rindukan dalam setiap detik hidupnya. Wajah damai yang selalu terpatri dalam ingatannya dalam setiap detak jantungnya. Sosok tegar nan tegas yang selalu menjadi panutannya dalam setiap embusan napasnya.

"I-Ibu..." kedua tangannya terentang untuk memberikan satu pelukan hangat kepada sang ibu. Suara yang dirindukannya. Wajah yang selalu diingatnya. Sosok yang selalu diimpikannya. Carla Jaeger, ibu kandungnya.

Carla tersenyum, sangat damai. Eren menangis dalam rangkulan sayang wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia itu. Menangis bahagia. "Kau sudah besar, Eren. Lihat, kau sudah lebih tinggi daripada Ibu." wanita itu melepaskan pelukan lamanya, kemudian menjejerkan telapak tangannya di atas kepala Eren, membandingkan tinggi badan mereka. "Oh, dan apakah itu seragam Scouting Legion? Hebat, Eren! Mimpimu tercapai!"

"Aku pulang, Ibu. Aku pulang..." mengangguk cepat, Eren masih menangis layaknya anak-anak. Ibunya. Ibu yang menjadi alasannya memasuki jejeran pasukan Scouting Legion. Ibu yang ingin ia balaskan dendamnya. Ibu yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi ketika dirinya sendiri terjebak dalam reruntuhan rumah. Ibu yang—

"Ya, kau pulang, Anakku."

—Eren lihat kematiannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Masuklah, akan Ibu buatkan sup kacang merah kesukaanmu," dengan sebelah tangan, Eren menghapus air mata yang membasahi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Ia mengikuti langkah ibunya memasuki rumah lama mereka yang hangat dan damai, dirinya masih mengingat dengan sempurna seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah itu.

Eren mendaratkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi meja makan, menunggu sup kacang merah buatan ibunya yang sangat ia rindukan. Mata kehijauannya memperhatikan sekeliling. Masih sama. Semua masih sama seperti yang terpatri dalam kenangannya. Mimpi yang benar-benar sempurna.

Ia memandang punggung ibunya. Kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan Eren ketika melihat ibunya sedang memasak. Kalau ada Mikasa, biasanya ia akan membantu mencucikan piring, atau menyiapkan makan malam. Pemandangan ini seperti saat Eren masih sangat kecil, saat Mikasa belum ada. Melihat ibunya memasak sembari menunggu makanan tiba di atas meja.

Mengingat tentang Mikasa, apakah ia juga 'pulang' ke rumah seperti Eren? Apakah ia juga mengunjungi Carla seperti Eren? Apakah ia juga bermimpi melihat rumah mereka utuh dan ibu mereka masih hidup seperti Eren?

Ah, mungkin saja dia tidak kemari, tidak ke rumah ini. Barangkali Mikasa juga 'pulang' ke rumah lamanya. Di perbatasan kota, rumah keluarga Ackerman yang sebenarnya. Bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin saja.

Hei, apakah Armin juga 'pulang'? Bertemu ayah, ibu, dan juga kakeknya? Apakah yang lain juga 'pulang'? Seperti apa rumah mereka ketika mereka mengunjunginya? Apakah mereka juga bertemu orang tua, saudara, atau orang-orang yang mereka rindukan?

Atau... hanya Eren saja?

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, Eren? Ayo, dimakan supnya. Nanti dingin," pikiran Eren yang sempat melayang segera buyar ketika mendengar suara halus ibunya yang sangat ia kenali. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tepat saat bau semangkuk sup kacang merah yang lezat sudah tersaji. Mengambil sendok, Eren memakan sup itu dengan air mata yang menetes di pipi.

Rasanya enak. Terlalu enak. Persis seperti yang selama ini diberikan ibunya. Sup yang rasanya tak pernah berubah. Salah satu makanan terenak di dunia yang pernah Eren nikmati seumur hidupnya. Sehingga tanpa sadar, Eren memakan sup itu dengan buliran air yang terus menggenang di pelupuk mata, sampai menganak sungai di pipinya.

Sup kacang merah itu habis dengan cepat. Namun Eren sama sekali tidak merasa kenyang. Dipikir, itu wajar, semua ini hanya mimpi. Makan sebanyak apa pun tidak akan membuatnya kenyang. Meski begitu, rasanya benar-benar nyaman karena ia bisa bertemu dengan ibunya, walaupun hanya dalam mimpi saja.

Lama, kedua pasangan ibu-anak itu terdiam. Sedikit banyak Eren kecewa, ibunya sama sekali tidak kelihatan bangga dengan seragam Scouting Legion yang dikenakannya. Ternyata ibunya tidak menyetujui keinginannya masuk ke dalam pasukan, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun. Meski sebelumnya wanita itu menerima kedatangan Eren yang mengenakan seragamnya dengan gembira, namun tak bisa dipungkiri, matanya menyiratkan rasa tak suka.

"Kau sudah banyak berubah, Eren," Carla mengulum senyum, menatap Eren yang sedang minum. Darahnya berdesir cepat saat melihat putra semata wayangnya itu tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tinggi berwajah tegas. Hatinya bangga ketika memperhatikan raut wajah Eren yang sama sekali tak pernah berubah, mekipun ia tahu, Eren kini telah menjadi mesin pembunuh yang rawan terbunuh.

Ah, Carla jadi ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri. Dia mengatakan Eren berubah, namun tak menyadari bahwa segala yang ada dalam diri Eren sama sekali tak pernah berubah. "Ibu bicara apa? Aku tak pernah berubah, hanya sudah bertambah tinggi dan mendapat pekerjaan," dan Carla sudah menduga Eren akan berkata begitu.

Wanita itu melukis senyum pahit. 'Ya, memiliki pekerjaan dengan taruhan nyawa,' ia membatin dengan sedikit kejam. Meski demikian, ia tetap menggenggam tangan Eren, seakan memberitahu betapa ia sangat cemas akan keadaan putranya. Betapa ia ingin kalau anaknya ini hidup dengan normal. Betapa ia tak ingin anaknya mati sia-sia seperti para anggota Scouting Legion yang lain.

"Eren, coba jelaskan pada Ibu," ia berkata. Dalam dan amat serius, bahkan Eren merasa seperti sedang diinterogasi oleh ibunya sendiri, "apa kau masuk ke jajaran pasukan Scouting Legion karena keinginanmu sendiri, atau untuk hal yang lain?" tanyanya lembut, masih menggenggam tangan Eren, yang tiba-tiba dirasanya tangan besar itu bergetar.

Mata hijau Eren berpindah haluan, dari ibunya ke lantai di bawahnya. Entah apa yang menurutnya menarik di lantai hingga ia terus-menerus menatap ke sana. "Aku... ingin membalas dendam Ibu," entah mengapa, rasanya sulit sekali bagi bibirnya untuk mengucapkan hal yang selalu menjadi prioritasnya untuk masuk ke militer.

Padahal, ia ingat sekali, jika setiap orang—siapa pun itu—bertanya tujuannya masuk militer, dengan bangga seorang Eren Jaeger akan menjawab bahwa ia masuk ke militer untuk membunuh semua titan, agar dendam ibunya bisa terbalaskan. Mulut kecil namun besar omong Eren akan lancar sekali menyebutkan alasan kebanggaannya itu di hadapan orang lain.

Tapi kenapa—kenapa ketika di depan sang ibu, alasan pembalasan dendamnya, mulutnya seakan terkunci?

Carla melepaskan genggaman tangannya, membuat Eren yang telah tertunduk menjadi mengheningkan cipta. Putra semata wayang keluarga Jaeger itu menggantung sunyi setelah berdiam diri dalam sepi. Tak mengizinkan satu kalimat pun keluar dari mulutnya.

Semakin merunduk, Eren tak berbunyi barang sehuruf, persis seperti orang bisu. Jangankan bicara, memandang ibunya pun rasanya ia tak bisa. Lidahnya seperti tak sanggup merangkai kata, kelu bagaikan air yang membeku.

Tak terduga, tangan itu kembali menghangat. Mendapatkan lagi apa yang dirindukan, memperoleh kembali apa yang pernah meninggalkan. "Ibu mengerti keinginanmu," sang pemilik tangan bersuara, membawa Eren kembali memandang lurus ke matanya. "Tapi Ibu tak setuju kalau kau hanya hidup atas nama dendam. Walaupun kalian menang, apalah artinya jika semua hanya untuk pemuasan hasrat pribadi, bukan tulus untuk kemenangan umat manusia."

Eren terperangah, menatap ibunya yang tersenyum sayang kepadanya. "Apa nanti kata mereka, manusia yang kalian perjuangkan itu, jika tahu bahwa penyelamatnya ternyata bukan datang untuk menolong mereka, namun tiba karena urusan pribadi seperti balas dendam?" lanjut wanita itu gamblang, namun tetap lembut di telinga Eren.

"Ubah pemikiranmu, Nak. Ibu tak apa-apa, asalkan kau bertahan hidup dengan masih mengingat Ibu juga rumah ini, sudah cukup membuat Ibu bahagia," kedua tangan Carla tak lagi menggenggam tangan Eren. Sebaliknya, tangan-tangan itu sudah berganti menepuk bahu putranya, putranya yang terakhir kali ditemuinya masih begitu mungil, lemah, dan selalu dilindungi Mikasa.

"Ibu..." tetes air kembali menganak sungai di pipi Eren. Menangis layaknya anak kecil kehilangan mainan, Eren menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Ia begitu bahagia, bukan orang lain yang menguatkannya, melainkan ibunya sendiri, walau hanya dalam mimpi.

Carla tersenyum kembali, senyum paling lembut yang pernah diperlihatkannya pada Eren. Ia membantu putra kecilnya itu untuk berdiri, dan membalikkan tubuh pemuda yang kini lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Nah, sekarang, pergilah. Teman-temanmu sudah menunggu," ucapnya sembari mendorong punggung Eren dari belakang.

Air mata seperti berhenti mendadak di pipi Eren, ia menolehkan kepala. "T-tunggu, Bu! Aku masih ingin bersama Ibu!" teriak sang anak yang sedikit tidak terima dengan pertemuan mereka yang terbilang singkat untuk dua orang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, apalagi mereka ada hubungan darah. Walau hanya dalam mimpi, Eren tidak rela jika ia harus berpisah dengan ibunya sekarang.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, Heichou kesayanganmu itu pasti tidak mau ada seorang dari pasukannya yang terlambat," dalam perdebatan, Eren bisa melihat jelas mata ibunya berkedip sebelah. Dengan wajah yang memanas, akhirnya Eren memutuskan untuk 'pulang'.

Ya, 'pulang'. Ke tempat teman-temannya berada. Karena tempatnya saat ini bukanlah di sini.

"E-eh, Ibu tahu Levi-heichou?" tanya Eren gelagapan, entah bagaimana ibunya tahu, pokoknya ia harus tanya.

Lagi, sang ibu berkedip sebelah mata, kali ini sambil tertawa cekikikan dengan mulut tertutup tangan. "Ya, sedikit," lalu pandangannya menjadi serius, "dan katakan padanya Ibu akan menamparnya jika dia berani menendangmu lagi!"

Uh-oh, ternyata ibunya tahu. Sepertinya mulai saat ini Eren harus berhati-hati menjaga hal-hal yang harus ia lakukan jika sedang bersama heichou kesayangannya itu.

Begitu sampai di pintu depan, tubuh Eren berbalik menghadap ibunya. "Aku... pulang dulu, Ibu," sedikit kebingungan mencari kata yang tepat, karena rumahnya ada di sini. Rumahnya yang dulu, dan sekarang ia harus pergi meninggalkan rumah itu—lagi.

"Hati-hati," senyum Carla sembari melambaikan tangan, tatkala melihat putranya membuka pintu rumah mereka. "Ah, Eren," ia tersentak, menarik tangan Eren sebentar untuk menghentikan langkah pemuda itu.

"Sampai kapan pun, kau tetap putra kecil Ibu, ingat itu, ya!"

Eren mengangguk mantap, seperti menyetujui panggilan yang terkesan anak-anak itu. "Aku pergi dulu, Ibu!" serunya bahagia, seperti seorang anak yang pamit ingin pergi ke sekolah dan akan pulang setelah kegiatan sekolah selesai. Bukan pergi untuk bertaruh nyawa dan entah kapan akan kembali lagi.

Dijawab dengan anggukan, Eren membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar. Sinar matahari masuk ke matanya sekaligus hingga menyilaukan pandangannya. Setelah terbiasa, pemuda itu membuka mata, dan melihat dua sosok yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya.

Kedua sosok itu membelakanginya, dan baru membalikkan badan ketika Eren sudah menutup kembali pintu rumahnya. Ia sedikit terperangah, ketika mengetahui dengan jelas wajah mereka, yang dengan segera mengulurkan masing-masing satu tangan mereka untuk menuntun Eren 'pulang'.

"Armin... Mikasa..."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Bunyi cicit burung serta hangatnya sinar matahari yang membelai pipi, dengan cepat membangunkan Eren dari tidurnya. Melihat ke jendela, ia merasa seperti sedang melihat wajah tersenyum ibunya tadi malam di antara arakan awan.

Tiga kali ketukan pintu menyadarkan pemuda bermata hijau itu. Sembari menyuruh tamu paginya masuk, ia memakai rompi seragam Scouting Legion-nya dengan rapi. "Ah, kau Armin. Ada apa, ya?" tanyanya ketika seorang pirang sahabat kecilnya memasuki kamarnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke luar, kamarku tepat di sebelah kamarmu, jadi kukira sekalian saja. Kau sudah makan?" Armin balik bertanya. Eren mengingat-ingat, sepertinya ia memang belum makan dari tadi malam—

Tersenyum, Eren menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah, kok. Aku tadi makan sup kacang merah, enak sekali!"

—namun ia masih merasa kenyang, sebab tadi ia memakan sup kacang merah buatan ibunya.

* * *

_**End.**_

* * *

A/N:

Fic spesial untuk merayakan Hari Ibu, saya sayang ibu saya #hug

Adakah yang sudah membuat fic seperti ini? Kalau ada saya minta maaf, bukan bermaksud plagiat /nangis

Mind to review?


End file.
